


Revelation

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [18]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html">this post</a> in Inspector_Lewis on LJ. </p>
<p>Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) <i>pretend that you don't know the series at all</i> or b) <i>pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode</i> or c) <i>actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning.</i></p>
<p>Image 62. b) <i>pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) in Inspector_Lewis on LJ. 
> 
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 62. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

  
  
"And precisely _when_ were you planning on telling us about this?"  The disappointment in Innocent's voice weighed heavily on James; she'd given him so many chances.  
  
Robbie had remained silent.  After everything Robbie had done for him, the faith and belief placed in him - he deserved Robbie's anger for this.  
  
"I wish I understood, lad, but...  everything you've said, everything that's happened, why this?  Why now?"  James had not expected sorrow.  
  
While James knew in the depths of his soul that he had made the right choice, he had never expected to carry a shattered heart _back_ to the seminary.


End file.
